


Hit the Floor

by Blue_ironMask



Series: Tony Stark angst [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ironMask/pseuds/Blue_ironMask
Summary: Natasha tries using B.A.R.F. technology but ends up seeing something Tony probably didn't want her to see.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another fic to write, but I just needed to get back into it and I got this idea. I hope you like it and that you're all doing well

‘’Tony, can I borrow Binarily augmented retro-framing technology? I want to check out some fighting techniques.’’

‘’Sure thing. You know you can just call it B.A.R.F. right?’’

‘’I’m not calling it that.’’

\--

Natasha forgot about that conversation between Tony and her for a couple of weeks. With all the missions she didn’t have much spare time to actually try it out. But one day after returning home to the Avengers tower after a tiring mission she remembered and decided she should try it before she has to leave again. So she walked into the plain white room and put the expensive and too big glasses on. However, before she could do anything a scene already started forming around her.

There was a piano in the middle of a large beautiful room, and behind a piano was a young boy, around fifteen years old by the looks of it. He was playing a beautiful and quite complicated song without making any mistakes while smiling at the woman who sat next to him. It took Natasha a few seconds to realize that the boy was Tony, and the woman next to him was most likely his mother. The scene was so happy it made Natasha smile just a tiny bit. She watched them for a couple of more minutes. 

After a while, she heard a door closing in the distance, but ignored it. After a few short seconds, the door to the room burst open and Howard stood there, with a scary look on his face. As soon as it happened Tony missed all the keys before he abruptly stopped playing. She could tell he was trying to look confident, but the fear in his eyes was obvious.

‘’Anthony, what did I tell you about playing the piano?!’’ Howard’s loud voice echoed through the now silent room.

‘’That I shouldn’t do it and that it’s a waste of time,’’ Tony answered quietly with fear in his voice.

‘’And you,’’ he turned towards Tony’s mother, ‘’I told you to stop teaching him nonsense!’’

Tony’s mother just stared at her husband who clearly had a bad day, not saying anything.

‘’Answer me!’’ Howard yelled as he took a step towards her.

The next few seconds flashed by her too quickly to comprehend. Maria still didn’t answer her husband and he took another step forward. He raised his fist, but before he could do anything, Tony jumped in front of her, trying to protect her. That clearly wasn’t enough to make Howard stop, as his fist hit Tony’s cheek. The punch was clearly too much for Tony to handle, as he fell to the floor with eyes still open and hurt. And as his head hit the floor the projection disappeared, leaving shocked Natasha staring at those same eyes, only this time they were real, and instead of hurt they intentionally portrayed nothing.

‘’What the fuck, Nat?’’


End file.
